User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Rin, the Hell's Traffic Accident
|alttype = |rangetype = melee |date = August 14th, 2013 |health = 70 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 490 (+85) |mana = 288 (+60) |damage = 50 (+5) |range = 125 |armor = 20 (+2) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+1.5%) |healthregen = 7.8 (+ 0.65) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.75) |speed = 330 }} Rin, the Hell's Traffic Accident is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities zombie fairies assisting her in attacks and abilities. Zombie fairies are melee, have 0.655 attack speed, 10% of Rin's health and attack damage equal to and . If zombie fairies are killed, they stay in place and will be automatically revived after 9 seconds to full health. }} Rin invokes all non-dead zombie fairies to go in a frenzy, charging at the closest enemies within vision, prioritizing champions. In addition, Rin and her fairies gain movement speed and attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling= 255 |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Rin commands all zombie fairies to charge to a target location, dealing magic damage. Rin may cast this within 3 seconds to order all fairies to return to Rin, dealing further magic damage to enemies along the way. Enemies can be hit more than once, but consecutive fairies deal 50% damage, to a minimum of 25% damage. |leveling= 250 |cooldown= 13 |cost= 30 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} }} Throws a ring of fire at a target location, dealing magic damage to affected enemies. Zombie fairies affected by this ability are ignited, which causes them to explode after 3 seconds, dealing magic damage and killing them. Prematurely killing zombie fairies will prevent detonation. |leveling= 450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} If Rin takes damage from an enemy attack or ability, she immediately jumps towards the furthest zombie fairy. This passive has a separate, static cooldown. This passive does not trigger if there are no zombie fairies in range. |description2= Rin jumps towards a target enemy unit, dealing physical damage. Killing a unit with this ability causes Rin to jump back and this ability's base cooldown is halved. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} }} Respawns all dead zombie fairies to life. Each respawned zombie fairy also heals Rin. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Rin summons a specter candle at the targeted location. The candle spawns zombie fairies whenever Rin uses abilities or when nearby minions or monsters are killed. The number of zombie fairies can exceed the maximum amount by up to 6 extra fairies. However, excess zombie fairies disappear after 9 seconds and do not revive. |leveling= |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} }} Rin transforms into a hell cat, gaining new abilities, 450 range, 20 movement speed and bonus armor and magic resist. While in this form, Rin applies bonus magic damage on her attacks. The bonus damage is affected by the number of zombie fairies that are present on the field. Rin begins with one rank in Cat's Walk and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 }} Notes and Nonsense I'll add them later, since it's easier to write about this than think about quotes =3= ;Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Empty. Anyhow, next project, Patchouli Knowledge, will be a very massive one. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 17:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Lullaby of a Deserted Hell * Corpse Voyage ~ Be of Good Cheer! Category:Custom champions